Wings
Wings, 'en español ''Alas, es una canción presentada en el último episodio de la Cuarta Temporada; All Or Nothing . Es cantada por Frida y The Hoosierdaddies. La versión original le pertenece a Little Mix. Contexto de la canción Es interpretada en las Regionales por The Hoosierdaddies, siendo está la segunda que interpretan en la competencia, y son los rivales más fuertes para New Directions gracias a su líder Frida Romero. Es cantada luego de Clarity. Letra '''Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you hell Then they can walk on by Frida: My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on (con The Hoosierdaddies: running up your mouth, yeah) Walk, walk on over there 'Cos I'm too fly Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: To care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Frida: Hey, hey I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: Care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying Hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying The Hoosierdaddies (Frida): Hey, (hey) Hey, (hey) Hey, (hey) Hey, (hey) Friday con The Hooseridaddies: You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my Frida: Wings! The Hoosierdaddies (Frida): Mama told me not to waste my life (Oh whoa) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: And they can't detain you The Hoosierdaddies (Frida): 'Cos wings are made to (Con Frida: Fly) And we don't let nobody bring us down (We don't let nobody, nobody) No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Yeah, no) Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Oh, whoa) Frida y The Hoosierdaddies: These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Curiosidades * Amber Riley; quien da vida a Mercedes Jones en Glee, bailó la versión original de esta canción en Dancing With The Stars al ritmo del Chá Chá Chá. Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio All or Nothing Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Frida Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Hoosierdaddies